Don't Let Go
by snake-sister12
Summary: Ryou gets kidnapped, and years later, Yugi comes upon old pictures of him. Now Yugi is determined to find Ryou... that is if he's still alive.
1. The Kidnapping

J- This is my.... Third drama fic. It all started when we got into the poetry section of our seventh grade literature book...sad, isn't it? Well, we had to write a song for the final grade, and I wrote one called "Don't Let Go." I thought that it would be a good idea for a fan fic, and the way that I see it, if I don't like this fic or if my readers don't like it, then I can always take it down. Oh, well. Here's the disclaimer.  
  
Yami J- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't own anything else in this fic. Hell, I don't even own this laptop...  
  
J- _ _* It's *my* laptop... Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dusk. A boy of ten stood in front of a small store. The store was family-owned, and the boy had seen it before. He knew he had. But where?  
  
"Ryou! Ryou, where are you?" yelled another boy who was ten. He had hair that was red, yellow, and black. He was also far behind Ryou. They were playing tag.  
  
Not that Ryou realized that at the moment. He was staring transfixed at the store, a single figure staring at his reflection in a floor-to-ceiling window, as the night began to creep up behind him.  
  
As the night came, so did someone else. Coming up behind Ryou as silent as a shadow is. He grabbed Ryou quickly, so Ryou only had about half a second to react. He took this time wisely, but not wisely enough. The black figure dragged him away.  
  
A half-mile behind Ryou, Yugi Moto heard the cry of surprise and knew something was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Yes, that's it for the first chapter. I know it was pathetically short, but I just want to see how some people like this story line. I'm already working on the second chapter if someone actually likes this so far *lol*. Anyway, please give me some feedback! 


	2. Memories

J- Omg, I am sooooooo mad. My laptop decided to x-out the previous document, which also happened to be my next chapter, AND I only had about three more lines to go! Right now, I am really mad, so if this chapter sucks, I don't really care. Ok, so maybe I do, but I'm still mad!  
  
Author's notes: To WOLFAMANIC: Right now, my ff.net search engine isn't working, so can you just send me the link to the fic? Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi heard the frightened cry of Ryou. He started running down the road, thinking that Ryou might have fallen and hurt himself. Yugi and Ryou's knees were seldom showing, always covered with bandages because they constantly fell down while playing in the park or on the sidewalk.  
  
Yugi kept running, with no sign of Ryou at all. But he kept going.  
  
An eighth mile... a quarter mile... almost a half-mile now....  
  
Yugi stopped, trying to get his breath back. He turned, and came face-to- face with a window, floor-to-ceiling, a window of a family-owned store.  
  
Yugi though he had seen something flash behind him, sleek in the clear reflection of the window, but when he turned, no one was there. He passed it off as a trick of the eye.  
  
As Yugi gave up hope, thinking that Ryou had gone home, he turned and left. The store stood innocent and silent as the night.  
  
But what Yugi didn't see was the two eyes from inside the store, watching him, watching his every move, every step, every breath....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi Moto stomped down the stair in the afternoon sunlight. He looked very angry, and was only a few feet too short to look fifteen.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi stormed, "there's so much junk up there! Why aren't you going to help me clean it out?"  
  
"Yugi," his grandpa began, "you know that I have been having problems with my back, and I can't lift things. Please stop complaining." Yugi's grandpa was annoyed and shocked at the same time. Short, quiet, Yugi Moto almost never complained and always did as he was told, and it was basically impossible to find him in a bad mood.  
  
"OK, Grandpa. I'm sorry." Grandpa's words took Yugi by surprise, and he felt ashamed about being so rude. Not eager to start any more fights with his grandpa, Yugi turned on his heel and walked back up to the attic with the cleaning agent in one hand, and a dust rag in the other.  
  
"Ugh," Yugi moaned, as he looked at the attic. "It looks like no one has been up here for years." He was right. The attic had boxes upon boxes, some labeled 'plates', some 'old batteries'. Yugi walked over to the nearest one that said 'pictures.' It was scrawled in sloppy handwriting. Yugi picked it up, and opened it. He sifted through the pictures, not really looking for any in particular, but then he found one that caught his eye. It was a picture of him, at the age of ten, sitting next to another boy who was ten, and laughing. The boy had white dreadlocks, and looked oddly familiar....  
  
It was a while before Yugi realized that he had just been standing there, just looking at the picture, trying desperately to find an answer in some hidden region of his memories. By the time he looked up, night had fallen outside of the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi reluctantly walked down the stairs, and on the last step, he turned and ran up again, grabbed the picture, and brought it to down his room. There, he put it in his sock drawer. He didn't know why he was hiding it, but he thought that he would bring up the subject of the picture to Grandpa tomorrow to see if he remembered who the little boy was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Grandpa, do you remember who this boy is?" asked Yugi the next day at breakfast. "I found this picture yesterday when I was cleaning out the attic."  
  
Grandpa's expression changed from cheerful to sharp in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Yes," he said gravely, "I remember that boy. His name was Ryou Bakura, and you used to be good friends with him."  
  
"What do you mean used to? I don't remember him. He can't be more then ten here, and I can remember back then. What happened to him?"  
  
"Well, Yugi, I'll tell you, but do you promise not to go looking for him?"  
  
"I promise," Yugi said, uncertainly.  
  
"Ok, well, when you were ten, you and Ryou were best friends. You two would always go everywhere together. Then, one day, while you two were playing tag, something happened. Ryou went missing. He just never came home. Well, after a couple of days, his family started getting worried about him. I remember them, I even met them, poor folks. But after one month of searching endlessly, Ryou was declared dead. They still haven't found him."  
  
"They haven't found him? He was declared DEAD!? Why can't I remember that?!?!?" Yugi was on his feet now, expressing his surprise by his actions.  
  
"You can't remember it," continued Grandpa mournfully, "because it was so traumatic for you that you blocked it out. I remember when Ryou's folks called us and told him that he was declared dead, and I told you, you went to your room and locked yourself in and cried and refused to eat. You were really upset."  
  
"B-but, Grandpa, isn't there a chance that Ryou is still alive?" asked Yugi nervously.  
  
"Yes, but barely. Slim to none. Less than one percent, the detective told us. Think about it, Yugi, it's been five years. And either way, you promised not to go out looking for him.  
  
"I know I did," said Yugi, carefully not meeting Grandpa's eye, but looking out the window instead. 'I believe', he thought, 'that it's time to break a promise to Grandpa.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Well, that's all for today, I wrote two chapters in one day, lost one of them, accidentally revealed the ending of this fic to a friend, and managed to practice my drums, all in one day... Yami J- Amazing, really, how her complicated mind works...  
  
J-Oh, shut up. Anyway, I was at a real low-point writing this fic, so I realize how bad it must be right now, but oh well, what can you do when you're writing, using a program that you want to smash to bits? Well, for one thing, you can review...  
  
Yami J- For another, you can cut the comedy act...  
  
J- And you can shut up!  
  
Yami J- No, technically I cannot because I don't want to... *they keep arguing*  
  
*A sign flashes on that reads, 'Review!' 


	3. And out comes the truth

J- Back to the third chapter of Don't Let Go, I am so happy!!!!!!!!!! I got and email inviting me to join another fan fiction site, and I'm just really really really happy!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Oh, and also, I'm sorry if these chapters are kinda short, but usually you're lucky if I can actually write one, I'm so darn busy!  
  
Yami J- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID LAWYERS!! TAKE IT!!! *shakes fist at them*  
  
J- *Drags Yami J away and hits a button that dims the lights and starts the fic*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi had it all planned out. That night, just after midnight, he would sneak out. This way, Grandpa would be fast asleep, and Yugi would have about six hours before Grandpa woke up.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock on his bedside table. Six o'clock. Grandpa would be going to bed in three hours. Right now, he was watching T.V. in the living room.  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs quietly, because he knew that Grandpa thought he was studying for a big algebra test that was coming up after spring break. Currently, it was Monday, so Yugi had a whole week ahead of him for studying.  
  
The T.V. blared a loud and boring commercial, as Grandpa dozed on an overstuffed couch, next to a threadbare armchair.  
  
Yugi crept past him, silently, into the kitchen,  
  
The kitchen stood dark and empty, silent except for the humming of the refrigerator. Yugi thought it reminded him of something, of a dark night, looking in a window, seeing nothing but his own reflection...  
  
His own reflection... and something else?  
  
Was that a person looking back at him?  
  
Looking... staring... staring back at him... disappearing into the shadows....  
  
The next thing Yugi knew, Grandpa was shaking him awake.  
  
"Yugi! Are you OK? You collapsed, why are you down here? I thought you were studying for your test!" Grandpa came into focus as Yugi got up, with Grandpa's help.  
  
"Oh, oh, I- I was, I just got thirsty and, um, wanted to get a glass of- of water," Yugi managed to stammer. "I guess I slid on the tiles...," said Yugi, gesturing weakly to the floor he had been previously laying on.  
  
"Yes, well, you'd better get back to studying," replied Yugi's grandpa, then he turned on his heal and left the room.  
  
Yugi did get a glass of water, and then he grabbed a coffee pot, (they had two) and some coffee mix. If Yugi wanted to stay up until midnight, then he would need a little caffeine, even if he didn't like coffee.  
  
Yugi peeked around the corner of the kitchen door, into the living room. The T.V. was on once again, and Grandpa's chest repeatedly rose and fell as he slept silently once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:45. almost midnight. Almost time to go.  
  
Gotta stay awake. Can't sleep yet.  
  
These were basically the only two thoughts to cross Yugi's mind as *he* crossed the room to the still and silent coffee pot. Yugi wasn't as fond of coffee as he could be, but he forced himself to drink it.  
  
Groggily searching for his cup, Yugi looked back at the clock on his bedside table. 11:46. One minute had gone by. One measly minute. Will midnight never come?  
  
Pouring the coffee, Yugi went over his plan once more. At midnight, he would start dressing to sneak out. A black sweater, black jeans, black shoes, and black socks. There was no way that neighborhood watch would catch him. He wasn't going to ruin this one chance. Not for anything.  
  
Yugi drank deeply from his cup, forgetting for a second that it was full of coffee. He coughed and sputtered at the bitter taste in his mouth, and when he had finished off the whole cup, he made a gagging sound. Then, he looked at the clock.  
  
11:59. ok, time to put his plan into action. Yugi silently dressed, and grabbed a notepad and a pen, just in case he couldn't remember the information.  
  
When he was done, he opened his door a crack, and stepped out quietly. Just as he did so, he realized he forgot to stuff his bed with pillows to make it look like he was in it. 'Oh, well', he thought. He kept going down the silent hallway, and then made it down the stairs, making sure to skip the ones that creaked.  
  
Yugi double-checked to make sure that he had his key with him. He then went into the kitchen where the back door was located. He didn't want to risk the front. Not with the prying eyes of the neighborhood watch. Yugi took out his flashlight, so he could turn it on when he was outside.  
  
Unfortunately, he never got there.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked a voice behind Yugi.  
  
Yugi jumped and turned to see Grandpa staring at him, his eyes flashing.  
  
"I- I, um," Yugi didn't know what to say, or how to get out of this one.  
  
"You promised! You promised that you wouldn't sneak out, going looking for Ryou!" Grandpa accused, pointing a finger at him. "You promised, Yugi, and I trusted you!"  
  
"Apparently not enough to let the matter be!" yelled Yugi. He was angry, and didn't care what he sounded like. Why was Grandpa sneaking around here, anyway? What was his problem?  
  
"You didn't let the matter be, either!" yelled back Grandpa. "And I'm not going to argue with you! Now, I want you to go back upstairs into your bed where you belong, and I'd better not find you sneaking out again!"  
  
Yugi just stared at him. A reckless daring seized him, controlling his actions, gripping his thoughts, clinging to his soul. Yugi didn't want to move. He stood there, glaring at Grandpa, not giving up.  
  
"GO!" yelled Grandpa. He was mad, and Yugi knew it. It almost scared him. He walked past Grandpa, and stomped back up to his room.  
  
In his room, Yugi slammed and locked the door. He then changed back into a nightshirt. 'What a stupid plan,' he thought. 'But I'm not giving up. Not this easily. Not without a fight.'  
  
"Yes, you are, Yugi, you heard Grandpa. He was mad." Yugi, startled by the voice, turned to see an older version of himself staring right back at him.  
  
"Yami, you stay out of this!" Yugi fired back, not wanting another lecture from his yami.  
  
"No, Yugi, I won't. It concerns me, too. What happened? You were always so nice, and I've never heard you yell like that before. Ever since you found out about Ryou, you've been going nuts! Is this really that important to you?"  
  
"Is it... important... to me? What do you think, Yami?!? At least I'm out here, doing something, whereas you've been hiding away in the Millennium Puzzle, not even answering what I try to ask you! Aren't you supposed to guide me? Aren't you supposed to help me? Yes, you are! But have you? No, you haven't! If I were you, I wouldn't be talking about 'letting something be.'"  
  
Yami was stung by these words, and Yugi knew it, he felt it. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking at the floor. "That was uncalled for."  
  
"It's OK," said Yami, not wanting to show his aibou that he was mad. "I've been thinking about this whole thing, Yugi, and it's dangerous to just go out looking for someone like this. You don't have any leads, and you don't know where to start." A small smile started to form on Yami's lips, and any trace of doubt about what Yugi was doing was gone.  
  
Yugi was taken aback by this reaction. "Do you mean to say," he started in disbelief, "that you know someone... someone who could... help me? Help us?"  
  
Yami nodded, and his face broke into a grin. "Yes," he said, "I do believe I know somebody...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Oooooooohhhhh, a cliffy.... In case anyone wants to know, the reason that Yami was at first doubtful but then decided to go along with the plan was because, um, well, I needed a story line.  
  
Yami J- *rolls eyes and walks away*  
  
J- Well, review! 


	4. Meet Kayla

J- Ok, fourth chapter of 'Don't Let Go', so far, it's been a pretty hectic week, long story, kinda personal ANYWAYS....  
  
Yami J- I'm a jellybean.  
  
J- Of course you are (don't ask, my yami fell out of a tree. The psychologist says she'll be okay by next chapter. Great.)  
  
Yami J- What flavor am I?  
  
J- Grape, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or jellybeans...  
  
Yami J- But I don't *like* grape jelly beans...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know someone who can help us? Who? When?" Yugi kept asking questions; he needed to know who would help him find Ryou, if Ryou was still alive.  
  
"I know someone, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow night, because I still need a chance to contact them."  
  
"Ok. Thank you so much, Yami!" Yugi replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi had been on pins and needles throughout that day. He and Grandpa weren't talking, so as he entered the room for breakfast, he wasn't surprised to find Grandpa sitting at the table, looking the other way, away from Yugi, but Yugi *was* surprised to find two scrambled eggs sitting on a plate that had been hastily put on the table, a little in the middle.  
  
As Yugi sat down, Grandpa shoved the now cold scrambled eggs in Yugi's direction, and started to talk as Yugi steadily ate, deliberately avoiding Grandpa's eyes.  
  
"Yugi, you are not allowed outside for the rest of spring break. You are also not allowed to use the phone or watch T.V. I expect you to stay in your room, and study. I want you to get 100% on every test you take in the next week of school. Is that understood?"  
  
Yugi nearly choked on his slippery eggs. No phone? No T.V.? 100% on every test in the next week at school?!? Well, the only way for Grandpa to forgive him was to cooperate. So Yugi arranged his face in a look with no emotion at all. He then stared at Grandpa right in the eye. "Fine," was all he said before he pushed back his chair and left the room without so much as a backward glance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in his room, Yugi was moping when Yami came out of the puzzle. Yugi started to vent to him.  
  
"It's not fair! How can I get 100% on every test, when I don't even know about half of the ones that will happen next week? I can't study for something I don't know will happen!"  
  
Yami's face was stern. He raised his hand and pointed at Yugi's desk. "Start studying, Yugi. Just study for every subject, it's the only way this will work out..."  
  
"You have *got* to be kidding me!" Yugi spat out. Had Yami gone mad?  
  
Yami stared at Yugi with that stern expression, and Yugi glared in return. Then, slowly, a smile started to unfurl on Yami's face, until his face was one big grin, when he dissolved into quiet laughter. Yugi just stared, awed, and then he, too, started to laugh.  
  
"I actually thought you were serious! Yami, I never knew you had a sense of humor," Yugi said, still laughing.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Yugi!" Yami said, throwing a pillow at Yugi, who caught it and threw it back.  
  
"Seriously, though, Yami, what's the plan?" asked Yugi, his face growing into a well-known frown that had ceased to stop for the past day.  
  
"Well, we'll just wait until they come tonight, around midnight. I think they know where to go. Just dress in black again."  
  
"They? How many people are there?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Oh, OK. Well, I'd better get studying, Yami, so can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Sure, Yugi, I can start making more coffee. I just couldn't get enough of it last time!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's sarcasm that wasn't appreciated, and turned towards his desk, yanking his math textbook near him. Behind his back, he heard the sounds of Yami making coffee. Yugi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black liquid swooshed around the bottom of the coffee cup like a shadow wishing to escape the light. Yugi felt if he tried to take anymore coffee in, he'd explode. He went up to go to the bathroom for the third time that night.  
  
When Yugi opened the door to his room, he found a faint greenish glow as the only source of light. He saw that it was his alarm clock.  
  
"Yami, why are the lights off?" asked Yugi, curious.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I personally don't want a lot of light pouring out the window as we sneak out, but then again, that's just me..."  
  
Yugi ignored Yami's rare display of sarcasm. "The window?" he asked, bewildered. "But we're on the second floor!"  
  
"Ever hear of rope?" asked Yami, holding up a length of tan-brown rope. He then went to the window and tied it to a stick about two inches in diameter holding up the window. The window was a lot of weight, that it usually took about two or three people to get it up, so the pressure on the stick would be able to support their weight.  
  
When Yugi turned green watching what Yami was doing (Yugi had a fear of heights), Yami explained how it could hold the weight. Yugi's face turned an almost normal shade of tan once more.  
  
Suddenly Yugi, who had been standing with his back to the window, felt something hit his lower back. With a cry of surprise, Yugi jumped forward and turned, only to find a small stone sitting innocently on the ground.  
  
"Oh, good, she's here," said Yami, looking out the window.  
  
Yugi at first didn't hear the 'she'. He stuck his head out the window and flinched as the crisp night air bit at his skin. He then looked down to see a girl standing there.  
  
A girl?  
  
How could a girl help us, Yugi thought. Oh well, if she knew how to get them out of the house, then she would probably be smart enough to find a missing person.  
  
As Yugi stared, he found himself deep in thought. But a prod in the back reminded him he was supposed to climb down the rope. But instead, he shuffled aside and let Yami go first.  
  
After Yami climbed down, it was Yugi's turn. He stood on the sill, and grabbed onto the rope. Then he lowered himself towards the ground.  
  
About halfway there, he felt a jerk on the rope, and looked up. He was slipping—wait, no, he *and* the rope were slipping! He looked down to see fear and panic in Yami's eyes, but the girl was calm as ever. Before Yugi could register what she was doing, the rope slipped more as she started climbing up, and when she reached Yugi, she half stepped, half jumped, to the window next to them. She landed on the outside of the sill, and caught her balance. She then climbed on the side of the window, where the shutters were, until she could reach Yugi's opened bedroom window.  
  
When she had grabbed onto the frame, she easily pulled herself up and into his room. Then, she pulled on the rope, and the knot let go, so only the girl was holding the rope. With a look, she silently told Yugi to climb down. He did as fast as he could.  
  
When Yugi was safely on the ground, the girl tied the rope—this time, more securely—to the stick in the window. Then she shimmied down, and landed next to Yugi, barely breathing hard.  
  
Now Yugi was able to get a good look at her. She had deep, brown eyes, and brown hair almost down to her lower back. In her hair glistened golden highlights, and a black scrunchie held her hair in place. As she turned her head to look up at the window, Yugi saw the light catch her eye, and he though he saw an outline of a contact lens. The girl saw Yugi staring, and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kayla," she said, extending her hand for a handshake. As Yugi looked at her face, he saw that she had a perfect smile, and her complexion had never heard of 'pimple' or 'blemish.' Yugi took her hand, and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Yugi," he managed to say. He caught Yami grinning at him, and returned his grin with a sheepish smile.  
  
"How did you do all that—stuff?" asked Yugi, referring to her climbing the rope.  
  
"Oh, to tell you the truth, I robbed a bank, and landed in jail. I knew some people there who taught me how to climb ropes and such," she replied. When Yugi just stared, open-mouthed, she laughed. She had a high laugh, one that blended into the still, cool night like music. "Seriously, I taught myself to do all that. I sneak out a lot, so I guess I'm used to it."  
  
"Why are you here? Where are your parents?" Yugi couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Oh, well currently, they're in the Bahamas, and they think I'm staying with my aunt, who thinks I'm staying with my grandma, who thinks I'm staying with my aunt. So, in other words, I have fooled a bunch of people. Not that it's very hard to fool them. I'm just staying at home. I don't really need a baby-sitter."  
  
"I see..." replied Yugi.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going, this already took ten minutes," said Yami, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, you're right!" said Kayla, checking her watch. And with that, she set off towards the alley-way behind the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Ok, that's all for this chap, please review!  
  
Yami J- I SAID I DON'T LIKE GRAPE GOD DAMN IT! 


	5. The Plan is in Action

J- Hi, and welcome back to the fifth chapter of "Don't Let Go". I'm really happy, I've been getting some really good feedback on it, and also, if you want to be in the story, then just email me at snake_sister12@yahoo.com, and tell me what you look like, and I can probably put you into the story, but please note, it will usually only be for one chapter, and I need your FIRST name in order to do this, so if you want to be in it, then you agree to letting me use your first name. Also, Kayla will be the only one who is continuous throughout the story.  
  
Yami J- Screw you guys. I don't care what you think. I'm strawberry.  
  
J- Ok, so maybe the psychologist was wrong...  
  
Yami J- I don't own strawberry Yu-Gi-Ohs  
  
J- WTF?!?!?!? O_o;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the three teens walked down the alleyway, Kayla started talking.  
  
"To tell you guys the truth, you're going to have to figure out a way to lure your grandpa out of the house for the rest of spring break. Well, that is if you want to be able to find Ryou. It won't take on night, and we'll be lucky if it takes only all of spring break. You see, each night we're going to go a little farther away from this town, so you need to bring supplies, in order to camp. Got it?"  
  
Yugi was awed about how much Kayla knew, and nodded his head. That shook him back to reality. "How are we going to lure Grandpa out of the house?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yami looked over at him, then said slowly, "Well, what if we make a phony get-away card, and then send it to your grandpa, saying he can go to Jamaica or something for free?" Yugi stared at Yami. "Yami, you used to be so down-to-earth! Now you're being so... so different."  
  
Yami replied, "I guess this search for Ryou has shaken me up a little bit."  
  
"Which is why we're here," said Kayla's voice. "So, now, let's get working on that card. It's Tuesday night, his plane can leave tomorrow. Now, in order for it being pre-paid, I have an idea. Follow me."  
  
They walked for about a half-hour. Finally, they stopped at a mansion that had wrought-iron gates with a big K on them. Yugi and Yami gawked.  
  
"How do you propose we get money from *Kaiba*?!?" exclaimed Yami.  
  
"Oh, I went out with him in eighth grade, he'll give me anything," responded Kayla.  
  
"Um, why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story."  
  
They walked towards the gate, Kayla climbed over it easily. When she landed on the other side, she said, "You guys had better stay here, I don't know how much he hates you. Now, how much money will the ticket cost round- trip?"(A/N, I'm using American money.)  
  
"Well, I'd say about, oh, three-hundred dollars? Hah, good luck on getting *that* much from *Kaiba!*" obviously, Yami was a little more up-to-date on airline costs, and a little doubtful about this plan.  
  
"Yami, Kaiba has money to spare, and he's wanted me back ever since I dumped him in eighth. Trust me, I'll get it."  
  
Yugi and Yami watched as Kayla walked up the drive to the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayla's POV:  
  
"Ok, let's see here, I'll tell him I need four-hundred dollars for bills, because my dad just lost his job. Heh heh, charity work," I said to myself as I walked nervously up the walkway to the mansion. Golden lights spilled from many of the windows. I stepped up to the porch, and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, a maid answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked me, taking in my dark clothes and long hair.  
  
"I'm here to see Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't, but it's important, so let me in."  
  
"No. you have to call and make an appointment."  
  
"Look, lady," I said, reaching down and pulling a pocketknife from a strap around my ankle, "let me in," I continued, holding the knife by her face.  
  
She turned pale, and stepped aside. I didn't plan to ever use that knife, but it's a great way to get something...  
  
Figuring the maid wouldn't be any help, I walked down the hallway and wandered around until I found Kaiba sitting in his room. I knocked on the door, and in response, Kaiba said, "Don't bother me, I'm busy."  
  
To this I replied, "Busy enough to not let me in? Well, ok," I said, and turned around.  
  
The sound of my voice made Kaiba look up from his work. "Kayla! I didn't realize it was you! Come in!"  
  
I smiled to myself, and walked in the room.  
  
"Ok, I'll make it quick. My dad lost his job, and we don't have any money to pay bills. Can I borrow four-hundred dollars?"  
  
"Of course you can! Here, I'll write you a check."  
  
"Oh, the, um, company doesn't accept checks, so I need you to make it cash."  
  
"Sure, sure!" he reached into a drawer, and without taking his eyes off me, counted out four one hundreds. Then he handed them to me, and I stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh, Kayla? One question."  
  
I sighed to myself, thinking he would ask me out again.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Oh, your maid let me in. I told her I didn't have an appointment, but she said that was OK."  
  
"Oh. I'd better fire her..." There was a silence, then, "Kayla, will you go out with me again?"  
  
I sighed and walked out of there without replying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Third Person:  
  
"Yeah, I got the money, plus one hundred more for expenses like food. Now, let's go to the library, they have a card-maker, and we can probably make our get-away card there."  
  
"Um, Kayla, the library isn't open, it's one o'clock a.m."  
  
"Oh, who says it has to be open in order to get into it?"  
  
Yugi stared, thinking that Kayla knew more than she let on. So, on they walked to the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come around back, there's a window that my older sister always leaves open for ventilation. She works here as a librarian," said Kayla.  
  
Yugi wondered what Kayla's sister was like if this was what Kayla was like.  
  
Kayla stood on a nearby dead bush, and hoisted herself into the window. She then helped Yugi and Yami into the dark library.  
  
"OK, we need to go to the second floor in order to get to the card maker. Follow me," said Kayla, leading the way up the rickety stairs.  
  
When they were at the top, Kayla turned left, grabbing a sheet of paper from a printer on the librarian's desk. She put it into the machine, and turned on the contraption.  
  
"Ok, let's see here, red button, green, red again. Ok, the code to boot up the machine. 7-4-4-8-3," muttered Kayla to herself.  
  
Yugi and Yami watched silently as the machine lit up, not asking how Kayla knew the code.  
  
"Alright, now this thing runs on a computer program, it's kinda complicated, so I'll design it and then we'll slip it in with your newspaper or something."  
  
"OK," said Yugi nervously.  
  
Kayla started up the program, and five minutes later, they had made the perfect card. Then, they went outside again, and walked to the airport, which was still open. By then, it was about three a.m.  
  
The three teens walked inside and went to the ticket window to buy the ticket. They had decided that Kayla should do all the talking. She did, and ten minutes later, they had one round-trip ticket to Jamaica, from Wednesday to Sunday, and the plane departs at ten o'clock in the morning.  
  
They all decided to go home, so they could pack for tomorrow. Kayla said she'd bring the tent, and everyone else just needed a sleeping bag, clothes, money, and their bikes, because they couldn't walk to some places.  
  
Kayla said she'll walk them home, just to makes sure they got there OK. By four a.m., they were in the alleyway behind Yugi and Yami's house. They were about to cross over to get to Yugi's window, when there was a rustling in the bushes. They all turned, to see a figure emerging from the green foliage.  
  
"Hello, all. Going somewhere?" said the figure.  
  
"Yes, we are, Trent, now beat it!" said Kayla.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I will. I've been watching you, and you have a lot of money with you. I think I want it," Trent said with a grin on his face, a grin that was contorted by the dull light from a streetlamp. He then stepped in front of their path.  
  
"Move it, Trent, we're not going to give you any of our money," said Kayla, stepping into the light, with made her blonde highlights gleam, and her face was thrown into shadow.  
  
"Oh, yes, you will," replied Trent, and lunged at Kayla.  
  
Kayla sidestepped, and put her thumb and forefinger to her mouth, and whistled, high and shrill.  
  
The bushes started moving once again, but this time, a dog came out, growling, and Kayla said, "Get'm, Bailey."  
  
Bailey's brown, white, and black beagle fur gleamed in the streetlight as she snarled and started snapping her jaws at Trent, who, to put it lightly, turned tail and ran.  
  
By that time, Kayla had whistled again, and Bailey immediately lost her angry appearance, and trotted over to Kayla, who petted her.  
  
"Is that your dog?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah, but I let her run free when my parents are away, and she's the best guard dog there is!" replied Kayla.  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to my bedroom," said Yugi.  
  
And with that, Yami and Yugi climbed back into the window, right after agreeing to have Kayla wait for the newspaper, and slip in the card.  
  
As Yugi looked out the window, he saw the first gleam of the sun. Dawn was here. But would their plan work?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Yeah, that's all for this chap, please review, and if you want to be in the story, email me. 


End file.
